Amorentia
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Potions Class- Sirius and Remus make Amorentia, the love potion. Random fluffy-ness, I own nothing, Remus/Sirius! Written for 'Can You Write A Romance' Possibly. a collection of one-shots.


_So...__this __is __just __a __little __one-shot __I __wrote __a __LONG __time __ago __(probably __not __my __best) __and __is __my __entry __for __the __**'Can **__**You **__**Write **__**A **__**Romance?' **__challenge __by .__Destiny. __I __was __planning __on __writing __something __new, __but __I __have __a __fairly __good __reason __for __why __this __is __a __TAD __late __and __not __my __best __- __my __cat, __my __two-year-old __cat __I __had __rescued __and __raised __since __it __was __three __months __old, __was __hit __by __a __car __yesterday __just __as __I __was __planning __to __put __this __up. __She __died __almost __instantly. __We __spent __all __night __burying __her __and __mourning __her __death. __Too __add __on, __the __car __that __did __it __saw __her __fall, __but __barely __slowed __down __and __proceeded __to __speed __through __my __neighborhood __AGAIN __this __morning, __almost __running __me __over. __So, __as __expected, __not __my __best __work._

_Edited on 10/15/11 – Only edited for spelling and grammar, not much of anything else!_

_Warning: Slash! Remus/Sirius. For those curious, Sirius always tops in my stories XD Rated T. OOC!Slughorn. Rambling!Sirius. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Harry Potter. Sadly._

* * *

_**Amortentia**_

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion." Professor Slughorn said, causing half the class to jump. He was obviously in one of his moods. No one had taken notice to him before, scrawling on the blackboard instead of putting the ingredients up with a flick of his wand. That was the first clue. Whenever he was angry, he refused to do things by wand. The second clue was he would assign them with an unusually large amount of homework and give them a challenging potion to attempt to accomplish. He also was keen on asking questions, forcing the students to do half the teaching. "Mr. Black - since you seem so talkative today, how would you recognize Amortentia?" Sirius Black smirked, turning away from his hushed conversation with James.

"Since you seem so _keen_on interrupting my conversation," he muttered under his breath, too softly for the irritated Professor to hear, "Amortentia can be recognized by its mother-of-pearl sheen and steam that rises in characteristic spiral." Sirius said in a much louder voice. His best mates, 'the Marauders', each smirked, some more pronounced then others (_coughcough_James_coughcough)_.

"What does it smell like?" Slughorn asked, a small smile curving along the edges of his mouth. Despite his foul mood, the Marauders (minus Remus Lupin) were a few of his favorite students, three out of four being constantly offered a place in his 'Slug Club'. Remus, the werewolf, was the only one he didn't extend the invitation to. His family wasn't anything special, wasn't ancient, powerful, or famous. Plus, he was a werewolf. The only people ever invited to his horrid club either had perfect grades (Remus's category, except in potions), or a very important family.

"It smells different to everyone, taking on the scent of what attracts them the most." Sirius transformed his face into a polite, teacher's pet smile, widening his eyes ever so slightly. Slughorn fell for it, nodding.

"Correct, take five points for Gryffindor." Severus Snape, a greasy Slytherin, scowled at the Marauders seemingly innocent expressions.

"Today, class, we'll be doing a much diluted version of this potion. Once you are finished I want you to tell your partner what yours smells like. Instructions are on the board. You may begin." Sirius turned to look at his partner, James, to see he had ran off to secure his place with his girlfriend, Lily Evans. Scowling, Sirius looked around the room again. Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew, was partnered with the girl he was pining after, Marline Vanderhoef, a Slytherin with sleek black hair, icy blue eyes, and a heavy French accent. Remus, however, was sitting alone. Catching his friend's eyes, he motioned over enthusiastically for him to come sit with him. Smiling in that perfectly pleasant, _unbelievably__frustrating,_way, Remus gathered his things and moved one seat down so he was sitting in the seat that was usually occupied by a certain arrogant Quidditch player. Sirius found he liked the change of scenery much more then he should. Clearing his throat to distract himself from his _best__mate's,__who__is__also__a__boy,__lips_, he glanced up at the board and started on the first ingredient.

"Now Moony, I'd rather not have _another_explosion, so you put the ingredients in and I'll do the rest." Remus scowled lightly at the rebel, though he couldn't deny he was rubbish at potions. He had literally _blown__up_his Felix Felicis potion last time Slughorn had gotten himself worked up.

"Whatever, Pads." He sighed, shaking his head and, with his faithful companion doing most of the work, followed the instructions to a 'T'.

"Alright everyone, it seems most of you are finished," at this the Professor looked pointedly at Peter and Marline, who were still struggling, "so I want everyone to take a few spoonfuls and smell it, exchange results with your partner, and then turn it in to me." Remus and Sirius, both suddenly nervous (though the latter would never show it), took a small amount before raising it to their noses. It was already strong enough for them, but they became ensnared by the scent. Jerking out of their trances, Sirius grinned ruthlessly at Remus, hungrily taking in light blush that colored his cheeks, the way his skin looked like cream, and the way his amber eyes (the full moon was only two nights away) seemed to have a glint of need in them.

"You'll never believe what mine smells like. You first, Moony." He said, grinning at his friend's obvious discomfort. Remus locked eyes with him and snorted lightly.

"No way! You first." The dog animagus smirked.

"Fine. Follow my lead." He whispered covertly before getting Professor Slughorn's attention with a mere smile. "Sir, Remus here is feeling a little peaky. I think he needs to go to the hospital wing." He said when the Professor reached them. Usually he would never let two Marauders off, but Remus looked the part. He had flushed once he realized what Sirius was doing, a light sweat shining on his forehead. Sighing reluctantly, Slughorn nodded.

"Off you go then." He took their potions from them while they gathered their things, Sirius not even attempting to hide his grin and Remus having the strange sense of upcoming doom. Idiotically, Sirius grabbed Remus's hand while rushing out of the room, whispering,"Hurry up Moony!" over his shoulder. As soon as they were out of the stuffy dungeons, Sirius dropped his hand like it had electrocuted him.

"Okay, you got me out here, now what did it smell like?" Remus asked, feigning annoyance. Sirius saw right through it, of course, grinning and slipping back into his over-confident self. Grabbing Moony's hand again, he yanked him into the nearest broom closet before pushing Remus up against the closed door.

"_Lumos!"_ He whispered before stepping dangerously close to the werewolf, smirking.

"Well, if you must know, Moonshine, it smelled like you." Sirius was fidgeting again and didn't notice Remus's disbelieving and hopeful expression. "It smelled like books and chocolate and dusty libraries and I never thought I'd think libraries would be sexy, but on you they just _are_ and I smelled that cinnamon, snicker doodle scent you always smell like after your shower even though I know it's not your shampoo because your shampoo is mint and that just added to the scent and it shouldn't _work_ but on _you_ it does, and it's _enticing__and__dead-bloody-sexy_ and-" He was suddenly incapable of speech, Remus cutting him off with his lips.

"You use 'and' way too much when you're nervous." He whispered before Sirius grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him even closer, their lips meeting a second time and their bodies pressing against each other. The werewolf responded forcefully, using his lips and tongue and teeth to show him everything he ever wanted to show the dark haired angel. Lungs burning for air they finally pulled away, neither able to keep back the groan of reluctance. "I love you, Padfoot." He murmured, nuzzling the taller man's neck. "Babbling and all." Sirius chuckled weakly.

"I love you, too." Sirius murmured, burying his face in the silky, golden strands of Remus's hair. "What was it you said that one time? 'Love is just a word; a label. Real love is unexplainable.' Wasn't that it?" He muttered, sounding drunk of Moony's scent. Remus himself was not much better.

Instead of answering his question, Remus pulled Sirius's head back down to his and met his lips with a fiery kiss.

* * *

_Eh... Review, please, but don't be too harsh! *Takes cover behind Sirius* Come on! You wouldn't hurt him, would you?_

_Edited __on __October __15__th__, __2011!_


End file.
